idiots and the princess
by opitiopi
Summary: ini adalah perjuangan para putri Seirin untuk membimbing anggota kiseki no sedai untuk menjadi jenderal terbaik di kerajaannya./humor fail/cerita di ambil dari Running Man ep 137/RnR please


Idiots and the princess

Discleamer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

Cerita parodi dari Running Man episode 137

Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing dan gak jelas dsb

Don't like don't read don't flame

Jaman dahulu kala di kerajaan Seirin hiduplah enam orang idiot.

.

_apa ?_

_._

_._

"Jadi kau mengatakan aku adalah orang idiot yang selevel dengan mahkluk nista ini ?" Tanya sang kaisar aka Akashi Seijuurou menunjuk anak anjing-coret-pemuda tinggi bersurai emas yang sedang pundung di samping pohon cemara terdekat.

"Akashichi kejam, aku juga tidak berharap menjadi orang idiot ssu." Kise berusaha melawan tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena sudah keburu di rajam gunting.

"Aku seharusnya memilih Shintarou dari pada kau Ryouta"

"Hueeeee, kenapa jadi salahku ketika kau jadi orang idiot ssu ?"

"Tentu saja itu salahmu Ryouta, aku langsung menjadi orang idiot. Mana mungkin ini menjadi salahku."

"Tapi, tapi kan-" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan volume yang sangat keras dari bibir Kise Ryouta. Merasa kesal dan sakit telinga Akashi kembali mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

_AUTO SCISSCORS CATAPULT_

"Gyaaaaaaaa"

Setelah selesai mengurus mangsanya sang kaisar duduk di bangku sambil membaca buku kalkulus selevel S II. Sementara Kise kejang – kejang karena dirinya telah di kepung oleh berbagai macam gunting, dari gunting kertas sampai gunting rumput. Beruntunglah Kise karena salah satu guntingnya menancap di kepalanya ?

"Tapi ini juga salah Akashichi karena kita harus memakai baju warna merah ssu."

"Ryota diamlah atau akau akan membunuhmu." Kise tak bisa lagi membantah. Ia terlalu takut dengan aura hitam dan muka samar satan di belakang Akashi.

"Hai ssu (T_T)"

_**Di sisi lain**_

"Oii kembalikan hamburgerku dasar arang"

"Apa katamu dasar macan beralis dobel"

"Hah ? teme "

"Apa ? Kau pikir Aku takut padamu". Dan pertarungan antar _ace_ tak bisa di hindarkan hanya karena satu bungkus hamburger.

_**Di sisi lain**_

"Hmmmmm, ne apa menurutmu Kise-chin akan baik-baik saja ?"

"Mana aku tau dan kau tak perlu mempedulikannya. Kita harus fokus dengan peran kita nanodayo"

"Ehh tapi aku malas- oh maiboku sudah habis. Ne Mido-chin apa kau punya snack yang lain ?"

"Ini" Midorima memberikan snack faforit sang titan ungu aka Murasakibara Atsushi.

Begitulah keadaan para enam idiot saat ini. Sebenarnya mereka bukanlah idiot. Mereka mendapatkan gelar itu karena perintah dari author nista ini.

Mereka selalu di permainkan oleh rakyat sekitar karena kebodohan mereka. Kelompok orang idiot ini di beri nama kiseki no sedeng. Mereka adalah kumpulan remaja-remaja dengan IQ diatas 200. Saking pintarnya mereka menjadi idiot.

_**Istana Seirin**_

Kerajaan Seirin adalah kerajaan besar dan satu-satunya di benua Teiko. Seirin terletak di tengah benua Teikou, kerajaan ini sudah berdiri selama 200 tahun. Di kerajaan ini hiduplah seorang raja dengan tiga putri kesayangannya. Kini ia berada di taman. Memunggungi ketiga putrinya sementara mereka bersimpuh di belakang ayah mereka. Terlihat ekspresi kecewa di raut wajah sang raja.

"Aku Raja Hyuga Junpei telah memerintahkan kerajaan ini lebih dari 20 tahun. Aku telah membesarkan putri-putriku dengan cara yang salah". Ia mengatakannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Suatu hari sang raja memanggil ketiga putri kesayangannya ke taman berdiskusi tentang masa depan meereka. Menghentikan menatap kolam yang berada didepannya ia berbalik menatap mereka bertiga. Dia mengatakan ini pada mereka

"Putri pertama. Putri sadistic"

Sontak saja sang putri pertama mendongkak wajahnya. Memperlihatkan iris berwarna coklat kayu yang tertutup poninya. Ia adalah putri pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Namanya adalah Aida Riko.

"Iya ayah ?"

"Kenapa kau sangat kejam terhadap prajurit kita ?"

". . ."

"Karena porsi latihan mu para prajurit kita bukannya makin kuat malah makin lemah karena luka-luka yang mereka dapatkan. Apa yang harus ku perbuat dengan perlakuanmu ?"

". . ." Riko hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Sungguh latihan itu menurutnya wajar saja (walaupun bisa berubah dengan suasana hatinya).

'Itu bukan salahku ayah. Itu salah mereka yang selalu memanggilku putri pancake' pikir Riko

"Putri kedua. Putri yang kelewatan seksi"

Sama denga Riko, putri kedua juga mendongkak wajahnya. Menatap sang ayah yang marah dengan iris pinknya. Ia adalah Momoi Satsuki. Tanpa di sadari sudah ada 2 perempatan di dahi Riko karena sebutan sang ayah untuk adik keduanya

"Iya ayah" Jawabnya polos

"Berita tentang kemampuan memasakmu yang sangat mengerikan telah menyebar di seluruh kerajaan dan membuatku sangat malu."

". . ."

"Kupikir karena lekukan tubuhmu yang bagus mengikuti gen dari ibumu akan membuatmu pandai memasak sama seperti dia"

". . ." Momoi hanya bisa kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh ia sangat malu kalau kemampuannya memasaknya diungkit-ungkit.

"Putri ketiga. Putri hantu yang terlalu imut"

Tidak seperti kakak – kakaknya, ia sudah menatap sang ayah dari tadi dengan tatapan datar. Tentu saja tatapan datar itu membuat ayahnya selalu klepek-klepek. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya

"Kesalahan mu adalah keimutanmu dan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis"

"Umm, ayah tapi aku laki-laki"

"Kita sudah membahas ini Kuroko."

". . ." Kini Kuroko menyembunyikan raut wajah kesal dan malu. Alasan ia selalu di anggap perempuan karena fisiknya yang sangat mirip dengan perempuan pada umumnya. Wajah yang manis, kulit yang mulus, dan tinggi badan yang kurang dari rata-rata. Waktu kecil pernah kakak-kakaknya mengajak mandi bersama dan tentu saja ditolak dengan sangat keras oleh Kuroko. Dan soal hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, ia pernah membuat teman-teman ayahnya jantungan karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Bersyukurlah nak karena kau memiliki wajah yang sama denganku" Jawab sang ayah dengan bangga

'_HAH MIMPI APA LU SAMPAI NGOMONG KAYAK GITU' _Teriak Riko dan Momoi serentak dalam batin karena tidak terima.

Tanpa sadar aura hitam pekat sudah menyelimuti Riko dan Momoi

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tugas untuk kalian bertiga. Ketika aku muda aku pernah mengatakan ini" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hyuga menghela nafas pelan

"Kalian akan kunikahkan dengan orang idiot"

**Cttaarrrrr**

perkataan sang ayah seperti petir bagi mereka. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana harus menikahi seorang idiot.

"Tidak ayah kumohon jangan. Kakak tolong katakan sesuatu" rengek momoi

"Ayah aku tidak kami mohon jangan lakukan ini. Aku berjanji akan mengurangi porsi latihan untuk para prrajurit"

"Diamlah. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Temuilah orang idiot dan jadikanlah mereka jendral terbaik di kerajaan ini. Jika kalian berhasil maka aku akan memaafkan kalian."

Sang ayah kembali memunggungi mereka tak mempedulikan rengekan dari putri kesayangannya.

"Ayah kumohon"

"Ayah..."

". . ."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"Ini salah kakak yang suka menyiksa para prajurit kita" Sahut Momoi kesal

"Ini bukan salahku. Aku memberikan porsi latihan yang wajar karena mereka selalu memanggilku pancake. Bagaimana denganmu Kuroko. Kenapa kau sangat manis, membuat seluruh anggota kerajaan Seirin mengira kau perempuan" Sahut Riko sambil melampiaskan kemarahannya pada adik termuda

"Kemanisanmu adalah kejahatan Tetsu-kun"

"Jangan salahkan aku kakak. Ini karena aku tidak mirip dengan ayah" Jawab Kuroko Polos

"Hahaha" Hyuga hanya bisa tertawa menahan amarah mendengar jawaban dari pangeran-coret-putri kesayangannya.

Lalu ketiga putri kesayangan Hyuga pergi mencari orang idiot. Di selingi dengan gerutu-gerutu kesal dari anak kedua dan pertama.

"Kakak apa yang harus kita lakukan, dimana kita bisa menemukan orang idiot?"

"Aku tidak tau momoi tapi-"

"Bukannya para orang idiot tinggal di hutan kak ?" Jawaban dari Kuroko membuat Kakak-kakaknya kaget dan langsung menghadap kebelakang. Mereka lupa bahwa Kuroko bersama mereka di perjalanan.

"Kau mengetahuinya dari mana Kuroko ?"

"Iya dari mana kau mengetahuinya Tetsu-kun ?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari bibi yang mengurusku dari kecil".

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Riko langsung saja berlari menuju hutan. Disusul dengan Momoi dan Kuroko di belakang.

"Kak Riko tunggu." Teriak Momoi dibelakang

Tak mempedulikan teriakan dari adiknya Riko makin mempercepat larinya. Ia berlari seperti pemangsa yang mengejar mangsanya

'Jika aku pergi lebih dulu maka aku bisa menemukan idiot yang memiliki kondisi fisik yang bagus' batin Riko

"Kak tunggu."

"Setidaknya ayo kita pergi bersama kak Riko" Sahut Kuroko dengan nafas yang tersenga-sengal

Tanpa disadari mereka terus berlari menuju hutan dimana para idiot tinggal.

.

.

**Hutan Teiko**

**.**

"Ryouta berlutulah"

"Ada apa ssu ?"

Akashi memasangkan bando berbentuk telinga anjing lalu melempar bola kasti ke depan

"emmm maksud Akashichi..."

"Itu benar Ryouta, aku bosan dan kau harus menangkap bola itu menggunakan mulutmu"

"Hah..., aku tidak mau ssu. Kenapa buka-"

**Jleb**

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah gunting melesat kearahnya dan hampir mengenai wajah tampannya. Gunting itu mendarat dengan kejam pada pohon di belakangnya. Dengan terpaksa Kise mengambil bola tersebut dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

Bukannya di simpan, Akashi malah melemparkannya lagi tapi dengan jarak yang super jauh.

'Akashichhhiiiiiii'

Setelah selesai bermain anjing dan tuannya, Kise terbaring lemah karena energi yang sudah terkuras. Sementara Akashi kembali membaca bukunya.

"Oh. Akashichi aku bisa mendengar suara langkah mendekat"

"Abaikan saja Ryouta itu bukan orang yang penting"

Karena penasaran, Kise yang terbaring langsung berdiri dan menatap sosok yang mendekat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk mendapatkan fokus yang baik.

"Bukankah itu putri dari kerajaan Seirin ssu ?"

"siapa"

"Ahh akhirnya ketemu..." sahut sang putri

Setelah sadar dengan sosok yang datang dari kejauhan, Kise yang awalnya memasang wajah ceria kini memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Ahh bukan siapa-siapa Akashichi. Akashichi kita harus terlihat keren di depannya" Kise langsung memasang wajah Seme sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana

"Kau benar Ryouta" Akashi masih sibuk dengan bacaannya

"Moouu kalian jahat banget sih, aku sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana"

"Apa yang kau maksud Momoichi ?"

"Jangan berbohong Ki-chan, kalian orang idiot kan ?"

"Jangan menilai buku dari luarnya satsuki"

"Akashichi benar"

'Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Pada kenyataan kalian orang idiot kan' batin Momoi

"wanita ini mencari orang yang salah ssu"

"Kami hanya terlihat seperti ini di luar" Akashi mengatakannya sambil mendekati Momoi di ikuti Kise

"Kami sebenarnya murid luar negeri. Dan kami banya belajar ssu"

"Kau bohong"

"Kami tidak bisa bahasa je-"

Plak. Suara tamparan Momoi menggema dengan indahnya. Membuat Kise meringis kesakitan sementara Akashi terkekeh.

"Sadarlah dasar idiot"

"Aku pemegang sabuk hitam di karate ssu"

"Kau seperti orang bodoh"

"Aku sebenarnya adalah bodyguard ssu"

Tak melihat adanya kesempatan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran anatara Kise dan Momoi, Akashi mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

Dan ini sukses membuat perkelahian mereka terhenti

"Kau membuatku malu Ryouta"

"Maaf Akashichi"

"ah Momochi ini benar-benar ... kau tidak datang ke sini untuk mendapatkan kami kan ssu?"

"Aku ? Aku adalah putri kedua dari Kerajaan Seirin. Putri kecantikan " Jawab Momoi mantap

"Kecantikan ? jangan bohong ssu"

Dan kembali lagi mereka pada pertengkaran. Ini membuat Akashi capek dan memijat keningnya. Tapi sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan membuat pertengkaran itu terhenti

"Momoi apa kau menemukan orang idiot ?"

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil, Momoi membalasnya dengan berteriak

"Ia kak"

"Oh, siapa itu ssu ?"

**Ngeh **

Kedua mata Kise terbelak dengan sempurna. Sosok yang mendekat itu adalah Putri pertama dari kerajaan Seirin.

Putri sadistic aka Aida Riko

.

.

"Ahh kupikir kau menemukan dengan kondisi tubuh yang bagus." Sahut Riko malas

"Loh bukannya mereka lumayan kak ?"

"Yang rambut kuning ia tapi aku kurang yakin dengan yang rambut merah" jawab Riko mantap sambil memijit dagunya. Sementara Kise sibuk menahan kedua tangan Akashi supaya tidak mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

"Ka-kalau kalian mencari idiot kudengar ada pasangan lain di sisi utara hutan ssu" Jawab Kise sambil mempererat pegangannya terhadap Akashi

"Apa mereka memeiliki kondisi fisik yang bagus ?"

"Te-tentu saja ssu. Kalau kalia mau pergi kumohon cepatlah karena aku sudah tidak kuat ssu"

Melihat Kise yang sudah tidak kuat menahan amarah dari raja iblis sontak saja kedua putri tersebut berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Ki-chan~"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Momoichi dan Rikochi"

Setelah melihat kedua putri itu pergi menjauh Kise yang sudah tak kuat menahan Akashi sontak saja melepaskannya dan sukses dihadiahi berbagai macam gunting

.

Sementara putri Kuroko yang terpisah dari kakak-kakaknya sibuk mencari idiot.

'Aku harus menemukan seorang idiot dan menjadikannya seorang jenderal untuk kerajaan Seirin'

.

.

Kini Riko dan Momoi jalan bersama menyusuri hutan. Sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapatkan mangsa (?) dari tadi

"Menurutku porsi latihan kakak tidak terlalu kejam"

"Aku tau. Ayah saja yang suka melebih-lebihkan"

"Ayah memang aneh" sahut Momoi

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka berjalan sangat jauh dan di pertemukan dengan dua idiot lain

"Ti-tidak ini tidak mungkin nanodayo"

"Siapa yang di samping sacchin itu ?"

"Bodoh itu adalah putri pertama dari Seirin nanodayo"

Murasakibara yang hanya sibuk memakan snacknya kini terpaku dengan mulut yang terbuka, membuat snacknya jatuh ke tanah.

"Kalian yang disana tunggulah aku ~" sahut Riko senang

"Tidak menjaulah, Midochin tolong"

"Apa- muuupphh"

"Jadi kalian tidak mau mendengarkanku yah" Riko makin mendekat ke arah mereka dengan perempatan di dahinya sementara Momoi hanya diam disana menyaksikan perlakuan sadis dari kakaknya.

BRAK! BRAK! GEDEBUM! BRUK! DUAK! GEDUBRAK!

Riko keluar dari semak-semak dengan senyum yang sangat cerah sambil menyeret titan ungu dan hijau.

"Aku akan menjadi putri kalian dan membuat kalian menjadi jenderal terbaik di kerajaan" Riko mengatakannya dengan semangat 45.

"Bersiap-siaplah karena aku akan melatih kalian dengan sangat keras" terlihat seringai mengerikan di wajah imut sang putri pertama. Jawaban yang bisa di berikan dari titan ungu dan hijau itu adalah ini

_Oh god why_

Sungguh malang nasip mereka terlihat bekas sayatan benda tajam dan lebam dimana-mana

"Momoi aku duluan yah" Riko mengucapkan salam perpisahan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah sampai nanti kak" Momoi melambaikan tangannya sambil menyaksikan nasip sial kedua titan tersebut.

"Fu fu fu. Latihan kalian baru saja akan dimulai". Sahut Riko sambil menyeret kedua titan tersebut. Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang pecah untuk menyembunyikan air mata sementara Murasakibara pingsan dengan mulut yang terbuka. Terlihat nyawa Murasakibara yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

[TBC]

* * *

hai opi disiniヾ( ^▽^ )ノ

kali ini author gaje dan nista ini membuat cerita baru. baiklah bukan membuat cuma mencuri ide dari RM ep 137.

mohon maaf untuk humor garing dan ngak jelas ini ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ).

oh dan terima kasih untuk review di cerita-cerita sebelumnya. saya cukup senang karena dapat banya saran dan kritikan tentang cerita sebelumnya.(Maklum masih amatir)

karena udah mampir baca Review please~


End file.
